Love Potion 9
by Footballchik21
Summary: A local village girl shows up, planning on stealing some shards and a heart. When her plans change suddenly, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all start acting peculiar to one another (aka couple switching). IK some MS
1. Korogarikomu Houkyaku :Unwanted Guest:

This is the beginning of my second fanfiction. Before anyone comments about it or points an accusing finger yes it does resemble another fanfiction I've read, but it doesn't follow it exactly. After I wrote mine, I read another story and realized my first chapter is a lot like hers, but the rest goes a different tangent and I am not copying. Promise.

Anyway, I hope ya'll like it and all comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

"spoken words"

_thoughts_

Disclaimer: Rebecca races out of the courtroom, screaming "THEY'RE MINE!" and laughing manically. Officers and lawyers follow closely at her heels.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Korogarikomu Houkyaku (Unwanted Guest)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Inuyasha jerked awake, eyes and ears trained on the door in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered.

The normal sounds of the forest creatures continued on steadily, giving no hint as to what might have stirred him from his slumber. He sat still for a few more minutes, carefully sniffing the air for any signs of danger, yet smelling nothing. Yawning, he settled himself back down on the pallet.

"Inuyasha! Can my handsome hanyou help a lady in distress?"

_That was definitely not a dream_ he assured himself. Now fully awake, he stood up as Miroku stirred from his nearby position of slumber.

"What was that?" The monk asked, his staff jingling as he walked up to the hanyou. "It wouldn't be the others back at this time of the night, right?"

"The voice calling to me was definitely not Sango," the hanyou stated, walking to a window and smelling the air again. The blowing wind along with the heavy showers previous that day dampened most scents, though he could pick up trace amounts of strong perfume.

"Calling you?" Miroku continued with an interested raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha glared at the monk who hid an amused expression, and the men opened the door and moved cautiously over to the forest.

Miroku yelled out, "Who is it? Show yourself." Inuyasha's eyes were alert, hand on his Tetsusaiga, ready as they waited for their nocturnal visitor to show herself.

"You have nothing to fear," the girl said as she stepped out of the undergrowth. "It is me, Balinda." Inuyasha frowned and Miroku grinned; they had met this girl in the previous town they had camped in (thanks the monk). They were currently in a village not far from that same town, unluckily for the hanyou. Inuyasha was less than thrilled to see the girl again because she had taken too much of a liking to him for his taste. Sango and Kagome didn't seem to favor the girl either, but Miroku was quite happy to see such a pretty face again, however, and quickly invited her to their hut. Inuyasha just growled at him.

"What a welcome," the brunette said with a smile. Throwing an arm over each of their shoulders she batted her eyes at the half demon, "I really appreciate your help."

Inuyasha grumbled muttered something under his breath to which the monk glared in response, but quickly turned his friendly face back to the girl. Inuyasha didn't care; this woman was an annoying spoiled brat who had never worked a day in her life as far as he was concerned.

_Her strong scent is giving me a headache anyway. _However, it was hard for him to hold a grudge against the wounded woman limping between them. _Stupid Kagome is rubbing off on me._

Miroku thought she sure lived up to her name. He asked Balinda, "And to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was walking in the forest, when a terrible demon attacked me," she explained as her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha chose to ignore them as they all piled into the main and she continued, "I ran away from the disgusting creature, but fell and twisted my ankle while doing so. I have been searching for help. I happened upon this hut first, hoping someone would offer me assistance in my hour of need. I had no idea it would contain such handsome heroes," she ended, flirtatiously smiling up at the men.

Miroku, smiling at her theatrics, commented "Oh! My poor lady. Let me examine your ankle so that I might be of assistance in-"he was cut off by a hanyou hitting him up side of his head. The monk didn't look at all fazed, however

"Why didn't you go to your own home?" Inuyasha grumbled at her, making sure to keep as much space between them as possible.

A disappointed expression crossed her face. "I was afraid to walk any further; afraid of what might attack me next." She looked expectantly at the hanyou. "Would you mind checking it out; I am so afraid I might have caused permanent damage."

Inuyasha appeared annoyed. "What do I look like, a healer?" he rudely questioned her, silently pleading to Miroku for help.

Balinda wasn't deterred by his outburst, simply smiling up at him. They (they being mostly Miroku) helped her over to a chair and Miroku went outside to get her some water, leaving Inuyasha alone momentarily with the brunette.

_That monk is dead…_the hanyou thought icily.

Reaching up to run a hand along his haori, she said with a seductive smile, "I have missed you, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha merely "Humph-ed" in response and sat down on the opposite side of the room, anxiously awaiting Miroku's return.

Balinda smiled a little. _Ignore me all you want now Inuyasha, things will change soon enough_, she promised him silently. She lifted her skirts, examining her own ankle. She cringed at gasped every few seconds upon her gentle prodding, looking at the man out of the corner of her eye to see if the newly exposed skin was having any effects at all. It wasn't.

Miroku returned holding a pitcher of water. Eyeing the girl's leg, he said "Sorry Balinda. We don't have any glasses on-hand; Kagome carries them and she isn't around at the moment.

Lowering her skirts once more, she answered, "The company more than makes up for the barbarity," running an appreciative glance over the young hanyou's face. _I was wondering where that little tramp had run off to. Even better, she definitely cannot ruin my plans now._

"Now I think you owe us an explanation," Inuyasha informed her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't understand, I already told you why I'm here."

"I don't believe you. What do you want?"

"Just shelter and some help with my ankle," Balinda said innocently.

Not convinced but realizing they weren't going to get anything else out of her tonight, Miroku said, "You can have my matt. I don't mind at all."

"WHAT!" the hanyou yelled, waking a few resident in the nearby building. He didn't trust the flirty girl in the camp, but still didn't' want her violated by the man of Buddha.

"I don't want to put you out; why don't I just stay in Kagome's mat?" Balinda offered simply.

Inuyasha didn't trust the girl in Kagome's bed. The miko had left two Shikon shards in her things at the hut, and no telling what that girl was up to.

_Besides, Kagome would kill me if she knew I let that girl stay in her bag _

"No no," Inuyasha grumbled after receiving a disapproving look from the monk, "Kagome had…a fever, and we think that the sickness might still be on her things." He never was a really great liar.

"Well then, perhaps I can sleep on your pallet," Balinda said, recovering quickly from the deterrent Inuyasha had put on her plans.

The hanyou started, making Miroku smirk a little. "Uhh…sure. I'll just sleep on the ground tonight," he added quickly, seeing the look in Balinda's eyes. "We'll look at your ankle in the morning, okay?"

Balinda appeared slightly put-out, but quickly beamed at him. "Of course; I hope you won't mind sleeping on the ground on my account."

Miroku frowned. "You can sleep on my pallet, fair lady. There's more than enough room-" Inuyasha silenced him with a "Baka!" and the holy man hung his head in defeat. "Of course; Lady Balinda, allow me to help you to your bed," he offered when it was obvious the hanyou wasn't going to get anywhere near the girl again soon. When he placed an arm around her waist, she leaned into him heavily. The monk just grinned_. As Buddha says, '__A noble person is mindful and thankful for the favors he receives from others.'_

Inuyasha frowned at the girl's retreating figure, trying to figure out what she was up to.

_I'll just make sure to sleep extra light tonight_ he thought, smirking slightly at the "Hentai!" and slap that resounded from the pair's direction.

* * *

Short, but necessary. BTW, Balinda means 'very beautiful' in Japanese. I do that occasionally with names, giving them deeper meanings. Please review; comments are most appreciated.

Rebecca Ashley


	2. Gen'infumei Byouki :Unknown Illness:

Sorry sorry SORRY! for the week-late update. I know that at least one person is reading my story (thanks for the review Sesshomaru is mine, it means a lot). My computer corrupted the second chapter and I had to re-write it in my non-existent spare time. Don't worry though, next week it will be on time. PROMISE!

Happy Easter (Good Friday today actually) and remember what the true meaning of the season is!

Disclaimer: Rebecca and Rumiko glare at each other, circling around the legal papers declaring ownership to the characters of Inuyasha. "Help me Sesshoumaru is mine," Rebecca says, "And you shall have the named demon as a reward!" "All eyes turn to her, awaiting her response…

Without further rambling ado, here's the newest chapter!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Gen'infumei Byouki (Unknown Illness)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Last time…

Inuyasha frowned at the girl's retreating figure, trying to figure out what she was up to.

_I'll just make sure to sleep extra light tonight_ he thought, smirking slightly at the "Hentai!" and slap that resounded from the pair's direction.

_

* * *

Where am I? Inuyasha found himself in a dim forest. The wind rustled the leaves, leaving him chilled. The waxing moon hung overhead, lighting his surroundings a bit more. He shuddered, glancing at the looming trees. "Hey, anyone there?" _

Deafening silence was the only response. He started to walk cautiously around. The only thing nearby was a glittering pool.

"Damn someone answer me!" the hanyou called out angrily.

"You must learn to be patient," a breezy voice whispered. He spun around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha demanded. _And where are you…_

Eyes darted to the pool. A disturbance on the surface rippled out to the banks. Gently it gained intensity. A woman began to rise out of the water suddenly, knocking the startled hanyou back a few feet. She continued to raise out of the small lake. When she was impossibly standing on the liquid itself, Inuyasha observed her appearance.

She had pale skin, almost blue in the moonlight. Pure white hair flowed down her back with sporadic braids placed here and there. Her dress was like something out of an ancient tale, deep blue with lace and gems elegantly dotting the smooth fabric. The most shocking part of her was her eyes. Such a pale crystal blue, like the inside of an a**gate geode.**

_She had a thing for blue, that's for sure._ _Obviously not from around here_ the observant hanyou thought. "What do you want?" he shouted aloud, wary of any attacks that might come from her.

Chuckling slightly, the woman answered with a question. "What do _you_ want is the more appropriate question. You yourself do not know."

Inuyasha was becoming annoyed at her side-stepping and growled "Answer my question!"

Her face turning serious, the woman looked at him with concern in here eyes. "You should be more concerned with finding the truth among your friends than the truth of me."

He blinked. "What the hell does that mean?" He didn't like this situation. He wasn't sure where he was, to whom he was speaking, or what meaning her words held. Not being in control was one of Inuyasha's annoying agents.

"Not all is as it seems. Clouded judgment can bring revelation or ruin." Turning her back on the confused man, she whispered, "I'll be here when you need me again."

"Wait!" Inuyasha reached for her. For some unknown reason, he trusted this nameless woman. Immediate trust did not happen to him, and he was not about to let the first instance of this emotion to slink away in the night.

"Wait!" he awoke suddenly. Glancing around hastily, his eyes picked up the forms of the monk and the girl, both sleeping soundly. He glared at the latter of the pair, someone sensing his dream was her fault.

"Watch your step, wench," Inuyasha grumbled before settling back down, deciding to try and sleep so the strange woman would return to his dreams.

xxxxx

Balinda was up early the next morning and moving around surprisingly well considering her injury rendered her unable to move without assistance the night before. Although Inuyasha had thwarted her attempt to obtain the shards earlier, she was convinced she would have ample opportunities.

Hearing the pervert begin to stir, she hurriedly added the powder into the water, barely managing to tuck the vial back into her kimono before he stood up. Stirring the contents unobserved, she threw a flirtatious smile to the newly awakened man.

"Good morning, lovely Lady!." Miroku said with a grin.

"Good morning, sweet…monk," she replied.

He could tell by her tone that she had originally planned on saying something other than "monk" but decided not to comment on it. Miroku didn't want to invite trouble and, with Sango due back any moment, Balinda was sure to cause some.

He smiled but remained silent as he took the pitcher from the girl and poured himself a glass of water. He did not notice her eyebrows rise as he took a drink.

Noting its usually sweet flavor, Miroku merely said, "I hope you slept well," while scanning the forest for signs of his companion.

Inuyasha appeared at the door with berries and joined them with a gruff "Good morning!" It didn't take a genius to figure out that the reason he was annoyed was because the others, particularly Kagome, was late in returning this morning from the little outing they had decided to take to the well.

"I slept very well with Inuyasha's presence nearby," she said with a smirk.

"Keh," he said with a nod after a confused look washed over his face. _I should have slept outside, but I don't trust that woman. _He reached over and poured himself a glass of water. Neither man noticed how she leaned forward in anticipation as he brought it to his lips.

"What is going on here?"

Drink forgotten, Inuyasha and the other two turned to see Kagome looking at them with barely covered annoyance, her hands on her hips. Sango, who was standing next to the miko, didn't look any happier. Shippo and Kaede just looked confused.

"She was hurt and needed a place to stay the night," Miroku smoothly said. Making his way over to Sango, he eased the burden out of her hands. It seemed Kagome had decided to bring back a lot of supplies, indicating she decided to stay quite a while. She also had the old woman for God-knew what reason.

_At least Inuyasha will be pleased by Kagome-sama's long stay with us_ Miroku thought, glancing nervously at everyone.

"Yes, I'm sure she did," Sango said uncertainly.

Kagome sat down her backpack by the door and smoothly strolled over to Inuyasha. She glanced at his drink longingly. It had been a tiring trip back from the well since she had insisted they get back in time for breakfast.

_I had wanted Inuyasha to have his precious rayman, and look what he's got instead! _she thought bitterly, not completely sure why she felt such animosity for Balinda. The named hanyou didn't even like the woman from what she could tell, but that was beside the point at that moment.

Inuyasha, seeing the expression on Kagome's face, quickly presented his drink to her. She gave him a huge grin before gulping down some of the drink thirstily.

_Odd flavour…_she noted.

Taking his friend's gesture, Miroku offered graciously, "Here, let me get you something to drink Sango." Pouring her a glass of water, he handed it to her and couldn't stop himself from appreciating her behind as she turned to face Kagome as she swallowed the contents.

Stepping forward, Shippo bounded up to the foreigner. "Hey! I'm Shippo, who are you?"

"Shippo," Balinda said sweetly, "You are adorable!" Shippo looked very satisfied at the comment.

"This is Balinda. I believe we told you about her."

"Oh yes." Recognition flashed in his eyes. He had been staying with Kaede at the time they passed through Balinda's village. Kaede too was introduced to the distracted girl. The cub and the old miko then went to sit further into the room, both not wanting to be in the middle of the conversation.

Balinda had watched in disbelief as first Kagome and then Sango drank the spiked water.

_This is going to be interesting_ she thought with a smirk. _Wish I could be around to enjoy it_. As soon as the two women had partaken in the refreshing liquid, she knew she would have to leave…quickly. _I'll just have to find some other way to pay Kei back._

"Well, I think it is time for me to get going," she informed them in an amused voice.

_Not a moment too soon…_Kagome thought while still managing to keep a smile on her face.

"But what about your carriage? Don't you need help fixing it?" Miroku asked, hoping to keep the thus-far ungrouped behind nearby.

"I've imposed on you enough," she answered. "I will manage on my own." She grabbed her bag, which she had left by the cot the night before, and moved to the door.

"Too bad, hope to see you again," Kagome said cheerily. _Again being never. _Although she would never admit it, she was more than a little jealous of the flirty girl who was obviously interested in the Inuyasha.

"Nice meeting you!" Shippou said to the girl while Kaede, from her seated position, waved. The girl simply smiled at the group, winked at Inuyasha, and disappeared out the door and into the forest.

The hanyou noticed a new necklace hanging from Kagome's neck, and questioned it.

"Oh, Shippo made it for me out of flowers. Isn't it cure!" Kagome answered, admiring the creation the kitzune cub had presented her, all angry thoughts of Balinda effectively gone.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy," Miroku abruptly announced as he weaved in place. Sango put her hand on his arm, and he smiled at her. He wanted to grope her so bad, but figured dizzy and bruised wasn't a good combination to start a day with.

Kaede felt his forehead and stated, "You don't feel warm. Perhaps you're just hungry. What have you had to eat today?"

"We were just about to have berries when you came in," Inuyasha notified her.

"Well we'd better have some, because I'm beginning to feel a little dizzy myself," Kagome said. He immediately put his arm around her waist to try to balance her as she started to sway slightly.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not feeling well either," Sango said as she reached out to grab a nearby stool for support.

Kaede and Shippou exited to make some food for their companions while Inuyasha helped Kagome to her sleeping bag. He then took Miroku by the arm and put his other arm around Sango's sturdy shoulders to lead them to their respective pallets.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME MONK!' the irritated hanyou shouted, punching Miroku and sending him flying in the direction of his bed. The bozo had missed Sango's butt and groped Inuyasha's instead. That was a level of friendliness he was NOT going to reach with the man. "Pervert…"

Sango just giggled as she was lain down. "Thanks, I feel better already!" the exterminator managed before bursting into full laughter and turning over so as not to disturb Kagome.

After quieting down, she muttered with a groan, "I know that woman is the cause of this."

"I don't see how Sango," Miroku said quietly, rubbing his head. _Note to self: fire rat haori is much scratchier than Sango's kimono. Avoid all scratchy surfaces from now on._ Looking dismally at the hand that had committed the previous offence and wondering if he could boil it, Miroku simply said "Let's just get some rest. We'll be fine in a few hours."

xxxxx

Inuyasha, after murmuring more curses at the resident pervert, sat down near Kagome to keep an eye on her. He waited until she had fallen asleep a few minutes later before joining Shippo and Kaede outside.

Nervously the kit asked, "What do you suppose is wrong with them?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," he assured the young demon. _What could hit them all at the same time?_

"Do you think Balinda had anything to do with it?" Kaede asked seriously, stirring the contents of a pot.

The hanyou just grumbled in response.

* * *

Fast update-promise. All comments welcome-just don't cuss me out. 

Reviews help push me along to update-yes blackmail is going to be slightly used!

Rebecca Ashley


	3. Henteko Shuushin :Strange Infatuation:

I know I know. I'm a horrible author. We'll discuss my problems after the chapter...

Disclaimer: Clearing her throat, the accused offers her defense: "I have a dream that my fellow writers will one day write fan fiction without judgment of ownership rights..."

Without further rambling ado, here's the newest chapter!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Henteko Shuushin (Strange Infatuation)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Last Time...

Nervously the kit asked, "What do you suppose is wrong with them?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," he assured the young demon. _What could hit them all at the same time?_

"Do you think Balinda had anything to do with it?" Kaede asked seriously, stirring the contents of a pot.

The hanyou just grumbled in response.

* * *

Shippo was coloring when Miroku woke up later that afternoon. He looked quizzically at the young monk who appeared to be fine, better than fine actually...he appeared to be quite spry. ' 

_Must have been dreaming about Sango_ he thought to himself with a roll of his eyes.

Shippo knew he was a cub and didn't understand all the love nonsense stuff. The others actually tried to shield him from the birds and the bees, but he still saw the underlying tension between Miroku and the exterminator. What that tension was remained to be seen, however.

Looking up from his book the cub asked, "How are you feeling?" He listened for his pulse, which was beating at a furious pace but didn't smell any fever on the man.

"Wonderful," Miroku answered with a smile. "I'll live."

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's hunting," Shippo explained absentmindedly, already lost in his coloring again. A clunk came from Kagome's direction, causing both to jump. "What was that?"

Miroku said, "I'll check on her." Shippo nodded. "In that case I'm going to show Sango-chan my pictures. She wanted me to draw her one!" He bounded out of the room on the quest. Miroku chuckled and turned to the side room. He couldn't explain it but he felt more alive than he had in years. He didn't care about his Kazaana or any upcoming battles.

Opening the dividing screen he asked, "Kagome? I heard something and wanted to make sure you were-"

His voice caught in his throat when he saw her resting peacefully on her raised pallet, a school book lying haphazardly on the floor beneath her.

_I guess that was the thud._ Taking a deep breath he gazed at her and thought, _I new she was beautiful, but wow…_ His hands ached to run through the long, raven tresses streaming silkily over her pillow, and his lips longed to see if her tempting mouth tasted as sweet as it looked.

He shook his head in confusion. _Where did that come? It's Kagome for Buddha's sake. She has a nice rump, but I could never feel that. E_ven as he tried to clear his thoughts his heart started pounding furiously in his chest and a warmth spread through his body as he noticed how the uniform top and short skirt hugged her slim body leaving very little to the imagination. He walked to her side as if in a trance, barely able to hear her soft breath over the blood rushing to his head and his own ragged breathing.

Miroku sat down beside her and leaned over to inhale her fresh scent. The smell of soap and blossoms were quite a heady combination and he sighed happily. She stirred and her slight motions brought her into contact with his thigh. Fire leapt through him at her touch and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He bent down until his lips were inches from her own and with infinite tenderness kissed her. When he pulled back several heartbeats later, she was looking up at him with a gentle smile.

xxxxx

Inuyasha walked up to the hut minutes after Shippo had bounded out of it. Animal slung over his broad shoulder, he called out, "Oi, I got food. Who's gonna cook it?"

Hearing nothing, he decided the brat and demon hunter must have been checking on Kagome. _Perhaps I'll just go look in on Kagome_ he thought, opening the door and setting down his kill.

The dark-haired miko dominated a good portion of his waking thoughts these days, and it was nice, but also confused him. He still felt guilty about Kikyo, and with the slow progress they were making in collecting the shards he felt that dealing with that issue would be far off. He needed to kill Naraku and avenge Kikyo before he could begin to start anything with Kagome, if he decided he wanted to.

He paused at the door when he heard muffled voices from within, so soft that even his demon senses couldn't pick up what they were saying. The smells were of Kagome and Miroku, and the hanyou couldn't think of anything they should be speaking of in such hushed tones and plunged through the door without a sound.

To say he was surprised to see Miroku holding Kagome's hand as he sat beside her would have been an understatement. Jealousy overcame reason, and he fought to keep his emotions under control.

"What the hell is going on here?" He growled.

They didn't jump apart guiltily as he expected them to and though it should have made him feel better, an uneasy feeling took root in his stomach.

Instead, Miroku turned slowly towards him and said, "Nothing that can't be continued later."

_Now what the hell is that supposed to mean_' Inuyasha thought to himself. As hard as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but notice the melting look Miroku sent to Kagome before he got up and started towards the door.

Looking back over his shoulder, Miroku smiled at the brunette and said, "We'll talk tonight, my Lady."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at Kagome as the monk left. She returned his look as he settled himself in the place Miroku had recently vacated at her side.

With an annoyed glint in his eyes, Inuyasha said, "It's good to see you and Miroku are on such friendly terms."

She sighed happily and with a satisfied grin said, "Very friendly terms! Oh, Inuyasha, isn't it wonderful?" She threw her arms around him excitedly and gave him a friendly peck on his cheek. She was in love and happy. Vaguely she realized that her feelings for Miroku were closely mirroring the ones she had felt for Inuyasha, but the oddity of her newfound emotions didn't put a dent in her enthusiasm.

The hanyou sighed happily, all thoughts of the monk forgotten, as he tightened his grip on the girl in his arms. It took a few moments for reality to soak into his rosy dream world but once he realized she was struggling in earnest to free herself, he let her go.

"Oi, what's wrong? You're not feeling ill again are you?"

"No, it's not that," she hastened to answer. "It's just...we need to talk."

His weariness took a queasy turn when he saw the look in her eyes. Just a few hours ago, there had been warmth in them when she looked at him. Now, there was nothing but polite interest and pity.

Standing up, he inquired, "Are you sure you're really up to that right now Kagome? You looked rather pale earlier and with that dizziness...maybe you should just rest for a while."

He didn't know why he was so reluctant to hear what she had to say, but he knew he would do just about anything to keep her from continuing the conversation. His heart shattered when she sent him a sympathetic look and she softly said, "You're such a good _friend_, Inuyasha."

Never had the word "friend" sounded more disgusting to him. Suspicion and rage reared their ugly heads and he demanded, "What exactly did the pervert say to you?"

Before Kagome could fly to her beau's rescue, Kaede chose that moment to appear and say, "Inuyasha, I need to have a word with you." She had been standing nearby for a few moments and could tell something wasn't right with the pair. _That's not entirely correct_ she amended. Kagome appeared calm, collected, and happy while Inuyasha looked like he had just been punched through the stomach by Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha nodded to the hag, for once grateful for the distraction. He would just have to find Miroku and have his own heart-to-heart with the monk…

_And maybe rip his throat out for whatever he said to make her look at me that way._ He glanced at Kagome and ordered rudely, "Get some rest."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kaede asked, "How is she feeling?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her, as he was still too lost in his thoughts to realize the question had been asked. "Have you seen Miroku?"

"Yes, and he's completely recovered. But Inuyasha, I think there's something wrong with-"

"Do you know where he is now?"

She didn't know what had passed between the hanyou and the miko but Inuyasha seemed to be in some sort of daze, and none too pleased.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it I'm trying to tell you that Sango is acting odd as a result of her illness."

That got his attention. "What do you mean?" Kaede glanced at her feet quickly. _Will wonders never cease? First Miroku and Kagome have taken to holding hands and now Kaede is nervously tittering!_

Kaede searched for a delicate way of expressing the dilemma but finally gave up and blurted out, "Sango is trying to seduce your brother!"

They stared each other for a few seconds as the statement echoed in the empty room. Then Inuyasha started laughing.

When he could manage to breathe again, he said, "Now that's funny..." _When humans fly that'll happen, Sango and my bitchy brother._

"This isn't something I made up to amuse you Inuyasha."

And as if to prove her point, Sango stepped into the room and purred, "Kaede, did you see which way Sessy went? I lost him at the clearing."

"No, but I'll help you look for him in a moment. Go outside," Kaede said in a harried voice without even glancing in her direction. With a little pout, she disappeared again from sight. The old miko noticed the hanyou's expression: if his jaw dropped any lower it would hit the floor. Not being able to resist, she simply said, "I told you so."

Pointing at the spot Sango had been standing, Inuyasha stammered, "Did you see-? Did she just? WHAT THE HELL!" Kaede quickly ushered the dog demon out of the room.

When they reached the forest cluster close to their hut, Inuyasha collapsed against a tree, still numb from shock, his mouth gaping open.

Not fazed by his reaction, Kaede squatted across from him. "I think this must have something to do with that wave of dizziness they all experienced earlier this morning. Have you noticed any strange behavior from Kagome?"

Inuyasha replied sarcastically, "Only if you think her holding hands with the local pervert is odd." _I still have to kill that hentai_.

"I should say so. I wonder what could have caused these symptoms," Kaede mused quietly.

Alarms started sounding in Inuyasha's head and the image of a little brunette filled his mind's eye.

"Balinda." He growled.

"Balinda? Do you think she's responsible for this?"

"Yes," was the deadpan answer. "We have to find her - soon. I don't know how much longer I can take these...displays." _Not without significant bloodshed, that is._ "And if Sango was in her right mind she'd be killing that houshi too."

"Yes," Kaede agreed gravely. "I don't know how much longer I can distract Sango from going after Sesshoumaru." The old miko glanced to the nearby hut and, upon not seeing Sango, groaned. "Please tell me she's inside..." and she hurried out to the other building, Inuyasha fuming but following. As they opened the door, the woman sighed; no sign of Sango.

Miroku walked into the room with a bounce to his step and a smile on his face. "Where did you two go off to?"

Inuyasha studied the young man as Miroku made his way over to the table to pour himself a glass of water. _I wonder what he would think about this._ "It seems Sango's decided she's in love with my brother."

Miroku nodded slowly, deep inside he knew this information should bother him but he was too focused on his upcoming visit to Kagome's pallet that night to pay attention to those obscure feelings.

With a grin he commented, "A demon? I didn't know she went for the white-haired type."

Kaede looked at him as though he just sprouted another head. "It doesn't bother you that she's interested in him?"

Miroku laughed. "Of course not! I admit, Sango and I shared a sort of...flirtatious relationship. It just wasn't healthy! And now," he continued with a twinkle in his eye, "I know what real love is."

Even knowing there was something strange causing Miroku to say those words, Inuyasha had a hard time keeping himself from clearing up that little misguided assumption in a quick and painful way. He would have preferred to make the man a smear on the floor, but knew that it wasn't his fault and Kagome would kill him when she recovered from her illness.

_Not to mention Sango._ And there was no doubt in his mind that they would recover, he would make sure of that. He could imagine them sputtering and tiptoeing around each other in the coming weeks and it made his lips start to twitch into a smile.

"This really is good water," Miroku commented, completely unaware that he had just looked Death in the face. He poured another glass and strolled in the direction of Kagome's room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha might be amused by the situation but that didn't mean he was going to let Miroku within ten feet of Kagome unsupervised.

"I was just going to take her some water and talk with her for a while," Miroku stated, as if it was something he did every night.

"I think she needs her rest more than company right now," Kaede interjected before Inuyasha could make some sarcastic-or painful, remark.

Disappointed, Miroku finally relented and announced he would be outside meditating. Kaede sighed as she walked to the table and sunk into the chair. Her eyes stared off into the muted shades of dusk. Minutes later, her gaze rested on the glass of water Miroku had poured for Kagome. There was a fine red powder floating through the clear liquid.

With a triumphant look, she stated, "I think I've found the source of their mysterious illness." And before Inuyasha could say another word she left to start for the local healer's nearby hut, calling behind her, "Don't do anything rash, Inuyasha. Think of what Kagome would want." A frustrated growl was the only response.

* * *

I'm an idiot. And a horrible person. I have no excuse whatsoever other than writer's block, and that's still not good enough. Now that summer is here I promise to update better. I'm back rolling on this story with a general outline so never fear. I appreciate all those who are reading this still and offer my apologizes again. 

Rebecca Ashley


	4. Jitsugen Soshite Giketsu :Realization an...

Author's Note: Update time peoples! I am rewriting where I wanna go with this story so forgive any small errors I'm making to make the plot flow better. This story is almost half finished but it may stretch out a bit further depending on what my imagination decides to do. Stay with me peoples!

Disclaimer: ALL MINE!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Jitsugen Soshite Giketsu (Realization and Decision)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Last Time...

Kaede sighed as she walked to the table and sunk into the chair. Her eyes stared off into the muted shades of dusk. Minutes later, her gaze rested on the glass of water Miroku had poured for Kagome. There was a fine red powder floating through the clear liquid.

With a triumphant look, she stated, "I think I've found the source of their mysterious illness." And before Inuyasha could say another word she left to start for the local healer's nearby hut, calling behind her, "Don't do anything rash, Inuyasha. Think of what Kagome would want." A frustrated growl was the only response.

* * *

Inuyasha had been sitting in a tree by the building, watching the monk meditate and practice a bit with his staff. Quite boring. 

_At least he's staying outside_ he thought.

Finally tiring of his own company and convinced that the pervert was in deep concentration, the half demon wandered down to the hut to see Kaede's progress. The night was alive with sounds of predators and prey. Inside the building, all was quiet.

"How's it going?"

"I believe this is crushed petals from the passion flower," the old woman stated.

With his distinctive smirk, Inuyasha said, "Keh. I don't care what it is-how do we get rid of it?"

"Hold on young one," Kaede chastised. "I've never seen it in use before, but the healer of this village says that when the red petals of the flowers are crushed, it becomes a potent drug rumored to increase sexual performance," she went on.

"So how long until it wears off?" Nothing could deter his train of thought.

"It's hard to say. If it was just the passion flower, they would have already recovered," she said. "Of course, they also would have been ripping the clothes off anyone in arm's length within minutes of drinking it."

Inuyasha snorted. "They were far from sex-crazed baka. It seemed as though they truly think they're in love."

"These other unknown ingredients must mute the sexual side effects of the plant while causing it to have longer-lasting effects on the body and mind. They are feeling what they consider true emotions of love and commitment towards each other," she mused.

Inuyasha's eyes had taken on a dangerous shade of pink, so Kaede quickly concluded, "It's just a theory, the important thing now is to find Balinda and discover the other substances in this powder and how to counteract it."

The sound of a nearby opening door cut through the air and Inuyasha took off in a flash. It had come from the hut housing Kagome and it didn't take a genius to figure out where the lovesick girl was going

He reached the inside room mere seconds after the sound but she was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha was torn between laughing and pulling out his hair in frustration. He went outside and crossed quickly over to the spot where Miroku had been meditating and looked in just in time to see the would-be lovers embrace and share a heated kiss. He growled protectively and shot out like a bullet toward the couple. He wrenched him away from Kagome, causing gasps to emit from the two.

It was hard to describe all the emotions spreading through the handsome hanyou when he saw his friends locked together passionately. Jealousy, despair, anger, and betrayal all fought for supremacy even as he tried to remember that it wasn't his friends doing this but Balinda's concoction. His thoughts of the beautiful woman were not kind at the moment.

"Fun's over," Inuyasha declared in a very annoyed voice.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at his friend. Aggravated at the interruption he replied, "Ever heard of announcing your presence?"

"Ever heard of waiting until the wedding night," Inuyasha retorted, as his eyes started to turn a familiar red.

"You're the last person to be giving us a lecture on morals, Inuyasha," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

_How do you argue with that_ the young male thought to himself. The truth was that he had dreamed of doing the exact thing Miroku was attempting to do now. Only difference was fear had kept him from taking the few steps. He decided to try to reason with them instead of going with his first instinct of beating Miroku senseless.

"I know what you're feeling right now seems like the real thing but it's not. You were drugged by Balinda and as soon as it wears off you'll both regret this."

Kagome and Miroku exchanged a glance. Kagome knew the woman had been the cause of their illness and that these feelings for Miroku had surfaced soon after the woman had left. Was it possible she wasn't really in love with Miroku?

_Entirely_ she thought with a sigh. _I'm going to kill that woman_. But even knowing this she had to fight to keep her hands off the young man. With every ounce of inner strength she said, "Maybe I should go now, Miroku."

Inuyasha let go of his pent up breath and smiled a little as Miroku's gaze shifted between his friends.

He was about to argue when Kagome put her hand over his heart and whispered, "I need to talk to him privately. Besides, am I not worth the wait?"

Miroku raised her hand to his mouth causing tingles to run up and down Kagome's spine.

"You're worth anything and everything, Kagome," he promised her softly. Amazingly, no groping occurred.

_He's more screwed up than I thought _Inuyasha grimaced. He couldn't keep from rolling his eyes and started tapping his foot impatiently. When Miroku leaned in to give Kagome a goodnight kiss, he jumped between them and grabbed her arm.

"Time to go!" He dragged her across the clearing to the building and her room. When they were alone, he said, "Thank you, Kagome."

"Don't thank me yet, Inuyasha," she warned him. "I find it hard to believe that any drug could make me feel this way, but because of how I felt about you, I'm willing to wait."

Stunned, he questioned, "And what did you feel?"

"I…you were…a good friend," she said as she eyed him warily.

"Oh, _very_ good friends," he answered and, feeling bold, continued his advance towards her.

"All right, very good friends," she said in a placating voice. Inuyasha noticed she had started backing away from him.

"I have a little experiment I'd like to try with your help," he said, abruptly stopping as an idea formed in his mind.

"Maybe you should just go hunt something-or better yet, go find Sango," Kagome muttered uneasily. The look in his eyes didn't bode well for her.

_Sango? Where did that girl go off to…_thoughts of the exterminator left his mind as he returned his mind to his previous mission. "Aren't you curious about whether your feelings are real?" Before she could answer he closed the distance between them and pulled her roughly to him.

"Inuyasha, don't do this," Kagome threatened. She realized that normally she would enjoy this type of behavior from him, wishing for a long time this exact thing would happen, but things were different now. "I'll yell for Miroku."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "If you want an audience…" He tightened his embrace on the beautiful woman in front of him and captured her lips. Feeling little tongues of fire dancing in his brain and down his spine, he deepened the kiss. _Why did I wait to do this?_ he asked himself, lost in the taste of her.

It took a few moments to realize that her struggles had stopped and now she was merely enduring his kiss. Rage welling up inside him, he pushed her away quietly. Confusion, anger, and something like fear crossed his face as he studied her sympathetic expression.

_This isn't happening_ his mind screamed. Even though he would never admit it, he had hoped all those fairy tales his mother had told him had been right and that true love's kiss would break the spell. _Maybe I'm not her true love_ a snide voice echoed through his mind. Closing his eyes to block out the image of Kagome and Miroku, he decided to retreat until he could deal with the implications of what just happened. _Stupid hanyou, making the first move you ever make on Kagome and it's while she's madly in love with your best friend. Baka, baka, baka…  
_  
Suddenly this situation held no more humor for him. As he visualized the events of the last day extending to the rest of their lives, all amusement drained from his soul and he vowed to find a way to stop the perverse effects of this love potion.

"Ahem," Sesshoumaru grunted from the doorway. Shoulders still slumped in defeat, Inuyasha eyed him wearily, too downhearted to remember he hated his brother. Kagome sent a weary but sunny smile in her visitor's direction as she pulled away from him.

"It seems I'm very popular tonight," Kagome said.

At the same time, Inuyasha demanded, "What the hell do you want?"

Before the demon could even answer, Sango was at his side and curled up next to him. Kagome sent a startled glance to Inuyasha as if to ask, "When did this happen?"

He explained dryly, "You and lover boy weren't the only ones to drink the water."

Despite Sango being in attendance, Sesshoumaru announced in an annoyed voice, "She won't leave me alone, Inuyasha. Do something about this human, or I shall."

"Miroku would die to have your problems, brother," Inuyasha said with a tired smile.

Sango was barely listening to the exchange, her feelings having been hurt from Sesshoumaru's lack of interest in her.

_How can he be so distant when I'm about to burn up with my feelings for him?_ She knew it didn't make sense. Until a few hours ago, she had viewed him like any other demon. But she was tired of fighting her emotions. _After all, what has that ever gotten me?_

"I think we all need to get to bed," Inuyasha stated. "We'll be leaving first thing in the morning to find Balinda."

Confusion caused a frown to mar her lovely features and Sango asked, "Why are you looking for her?"

Kagome put her arm around the girl's shoulders and started leading her back to her room. In a hushed voice, she began to explain the situation.

_I'm going to kill that woman_, Sango thought again as they walked back to the vacant room.

Sesshoumaru had disappeared during this exchange, and Sango made a move to follow but was blocked by Inuyasha's arm.

"Not now, Sango. Please." The anxiety and gloom in his face kept the girl from continuing on her way. Instead, she nodded and took Kagome further into the room to lie down.

Inuyasha closed the screen slowly, looking longingly at Kagome for a moment. He sighed and went to find the hentai so they could all get some rest. He would feel better with the monk beside him than wandering outside, outside where he might find a way to creep into the girl's and, as far as the hanyou was concerned, off-limits room.

While he was searching for Miroku, he thought wonderingly _Where's the brat?_

* * *

The chapters are shorter than usual because the breaks happen at smaller intervals than I usually write. Sorry if this causes irritation. 

Please write a short note. I feel as though I shouldn't publish the stories at all if no one is reading them, and you other writers know the feeling the thoughts that no one enjoys your stories bring up. So be true, review!

Rebecca Ashley


	5. Ato Famiria Men :A Familiar Face:

Author's Note: Inuyasha kissed Kagome because he feels desperation and thinks if he kisses her then it snap her out of it like the fairy tales. Hope that clears up the OOC action by him. Thanks, for the reviews I have. Love you guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I say I own them, I believe I own them, so that should be enough for y'all.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Ato Famiria Men (A Familiar Face)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Last time…

Inuyasha closed the screen slowly, looking longingly at Kagome for a moment. He sighed and went to find the hentai so they could all get some rest. He would feel better with the monk beside him than wandering outside, outside where he might find a way to creep into the girl's and, as far as the hanyou was concerned, off-limits room.

While he was searching for Miroku, he thought wonderingly_ Where's the brat?_

* * *

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully. Kaede had stayed in the healer's hut, leaving Inuyasha to curtail any further nighttime visits between the various inhabitants. He had slept by the girl's door to stand guard. Miroku and Kagome seemed content to meet only in their blissful dreams but Sango had to be coaxed back to her room more than a few times. 

"You don't need to go find Sesshoumaru again. He wasn't happy to see you earlier today and he won't be happy to see you tonight. Just, go back to bed. Please."

Shippo was still no where to be seen.

_I'll have to search for him once everyone is up. I'll take that pestering monk along to make sure he's far from Kagome and deposit the two girls with Kaede _Inuyasha had decided during the hours he lay awake.

xxxxx

The next morning the lack of sleep had taken its toll on him, who had dark circles under his eyes and a crick in his back from sitting up.

The demon huntress was the first to rise, exiting through the screen and jarring the hanyou from his light slumber.

As she headed to cut some meat form the deer he had caught the previous day, she commented, "You look horrible."

Shooting her a glance from beneath his thick lashes, he commented, "Someone kept forgetting where her bed was."

Her features were stained a rich red color and she coughed uncomfortably. She studied the man beside her and searched for a way to voice her innermost fears, those same fears that had kept her awake most of the night and had propelled her to seek out Sesshoumaru.

_Well, one of the reasons I was seeking out Sesshoumaru_.

Inuyasha noticed her silence and asked gruffly, "Oi, something on your mind?" as he stretched and moved to the outside door. _It's going to rain later today_ he thought, sniffing the air cautiously.

It was just the opening she needed. "Am I unattractive?"

Inuyasha stopped his musings and turned to her.

"Oi, seriously?" He could tell by the look on her face that she was.

"What am I supposed to think, Inuyasha? I'm throwing myself at your brother and he can't wait to be rid of me." She started gathering the pots needed to prepare breakfast.

He said, "And as far as Sesshoumaru is concerned, you're a human-a demon hunter at that, and he's cold to everyone."

With infinite sadness Sango whispered, "Humph-"

Inuyasha said, "Don't take it personally. You're…strong and smart and…attractive," the last adjective came out a whisper because of his embarrassment. _Now I'M acting odd. _

Still uncertain yet endeared by his shot at geniality, she gave him a watery smile and went to wake everybody.

He called out after her, "Do me a favor Sango."

"Anything," she replied as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Promise me you'll make Miroku suffer when everyone's back to normal," he said with a mischievous grin.

xxxxx

Despite the heat of the day, Inuyasha was relieved to be out of the village. He had been searching for the fox demon and tracking Balinda for hours and slowly the knots that had formed in every muscle of his body started to relax. A slight change of plans had occurred, though, from what he had worked out the night before.

Miroku did not wish to leave Kagome for the day and she felt the same. He couldn't leave the two of them together so they both had to come with him. Sango was thrilled to death about being left alone with just Kaede to guard her, certain she could slip out while the woman was preoccupied.

Kaede hadn't helped the situation when she insisted she accompany the group on their outing, stating "I can help with the reversal of the plant. I won't slow you down-I'm not that old." After a bit of arguing she joined the expedition as well. Inuyasha ruined Sango's excitement at being completely alone, though, when he insisted she come along to lend her "tracking expertise" in finding the gypsy and the brat. In reality, he could see no other option but to take them all along for the search so he personally could keep an eye on his lovesick companions.

He had taken the lead and Sango brought up the rear. Miroku seemed to constantly find a reason to have his hands on Kagome, but other than that annoying occurrence, everyone was more focused on staying alive than building romantic attachments. Kaede played mediator when she could, hoping to keep the hanyou's irritation to a minimum.

The past twenty-four hours were beginning to catch up to Inuyasha. It hadn't been easy watching one of his best friends and the woman he lo-cared for deeply being so affectionate, even if it wasn't real. The ease with which Miroku and Sango were acting on their feelings made him wonder what was holding them back from behaving the same way with each other. And for the life of him he couldn't figure out why the drug-induced romances had developed between Sango and Sesshoumaru instead of the exterminator and Miroku. But what bothered him most of all was Kagome's simple acceptance of Miroku's amorous advances.

He had asked himself several times over the course of the day _Why not me? Why is she enthralled with Miroku? Is the cursed plant bringing hidden desires to the surface?_

He mentally shook himself out of those painful reflections. He had been playing referee for the rest of the group and it was taking its toll. Although Kaede did not have any of the spiked water, he wasn't much help in the situation beyond explaining the origin of the illness. She was also slowing them down a considerable amount and he had taken to carrying the woman.

"Won't slow us down my butt," he grumbled.

He abruptly halted and motioned for silence, hearing voices coming from a short distance ahead of them. He smelled something familiar, but wasn't certain if it was Balinda or Shippo or no one. Putting Kaede down, he motioned that they should circle the people in front of them.

Several minutes later, Miroku exchanged a look with Kagome and nodded towards some nearby bushes. She smiled but didn't change her course.

H_e's going to get us killed_ she thought. _The man is insatiable! _

Trying to avoid his intent gaze, her willpower already weak where he was concerned, she scanned the trees to her left. A flash of white moved behind the leaves and she frowned. Kaede had joined her to see what was keeping her. Kagome saw the familiar dark waves cascading down a slim back and barely kept herself from crying out. Miroku saw Balinda at the same moment and took off in pursuit before the others could stop him.

In a frustrated whisper Kaede asked, "What is he doing?"

Kagome grabbed her arm and they hurried to catch up with their wayward friend. The miko was near tears when they couldn't find him.

_If anything happens to him_…she cut off that thought before it ran to its inevitable conclusion.

"Over here," Kaede announced softly. Kagome ran to her side and fell to her knees next to Miroku's prone form. He was conscious but just barely. She cradled his head lovingly in her lap as she tenderly caressed his hair.

He looked up at them through half-open eyes and forced out, "Ambush!"

The words had hardly escaped his mouth when they were surrounded by a large and extremely aggressive looking band of snake demons.

"Perfect," Kagome muttered. "Could this day get any better?"

Kaede held up her hands in a peaceful gesture and said, "We mean you no harm. We just want to collect our friend and leave." The only reaction to the calming words was a cackle of laughter and some slither conversation while some snapped at the humans.

Kagome shouted, "We are just passing through and have many great friends. Harm us and you will be sorry." At this, the snakes backed off.

Kagome smiled at Kaede. "Gotta think on your feet."

She noticed Kaede's eyes widen in shock right before she felt something hard connect with the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground without a sound.

xxxxx

By the time Inuyasha and Sango reached the clearing it was empty. She looked for tracks while he tried to smell them out for several minutes before finally deciding to join their friends.

With an inward groan Sango muttered, "Where are they?"

"That way," Inuyasha said as he picked up their scent. Seconds later, Kaede hurried through that exact spot and practically tumbled over Sango as she rushed to be at her side.

"They took Kagome," she said in a breathless voice.

In a voice sounding eerily like his brother's, Inuyasha asked, "Who did?" His insides were twisted with fear and anger.

Kaede related the events of the last few minutes, up to when the demons had carried Kagome off.

She finished, "Miroku is injured but he insisted he follow the natives while I came back to find you."

"We don't have time for this," Inuyasha said impatiently as he rushed in the direction Kaede had come from. He was in this on his own…Sango and Miroku were still under the influence of the drug and Kaede was too old to really be of help.

_Don't worry Kagome_, he said silently, '_I'm on my way. Just hold out until I can get to you!_

xxxxx

Kagome woke up in a small hut and a hand was immediately placed over her mouth. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a cocky smirk and brown hair. Anger surged through her and she dug her teeth into the soft flesh of the woman's palm.

"That was totally unnecessary," Balinda said, temper causing her eyes to flash warningly. "I just saved your life."

"Right, since it's your fault I'm here in the first place," Kagome retorted.

"Ah, but you have what they want," she said. Standing up, she reached for the string around Kagome's neck, the string that held a vile containing the most recent shards the group collected. Or should have held. The string came from the miko's neck easily, void of the normal charm. Balinda's face went white.

"Where is it? Where did you put them?" The panicked brunette starting tearing through the backpack that was still attached to Kagome's back.

"Hey! Get off me!" she ripped herself away from Balinda's prying hands and looked inquisitively at her. "What do you want?"

"The shards! Where did you put the Shikon shards?" Her eyes held fear like nothing the girl had seen from her.

"I…I must have left them at the village."

Balinda paled further, then threw herself at Kagome. "You fool! You'll get us killed! Why don't you have them!"

The miko shoved the crazed girl away from her and scurried to a corner, prepared to defend herself need-be. Balinda seemed to have calmed down though, and just stood breathing heavily.

"I'll be killed. I told him you had it…"

"That is your problem. You fix it," Kagome said uncharacteristically unsympathetic, feeling mean. "Wait, who 'him'?"

A snake entered their prison before a response was formed and forced both women towards a big door, a door Kagome assumed housed the main demon.

The room smelled of death and looked like a slimy cave. A few skeletons lay to either side of the entering girls and a big hole was in front of them, its entrance decorated with leaves and rocks.

Kagome looked around and wondered _So where's the chief?_

No sooner had she thought it than he sprang from the gap, gliding around the two and hissing at them.

"Ahhh, sssuch a prettyyyy sssspecimen. I'll have to ssssave you for laterrrr," he leered at the miko, who tired to shy away from his breath that reeked of rotting flesh. He turned to Balinda. "Ssso, where are thessse ssshardsss you ssspoke of?"

Warily eyeing him, the redhead slithered, for lack of a better word, up to the demon and purring, "I have them in a safe place. Let's celebrate their capture and discuss trading matters." The girl didn't think she had been more disgusted in her life, and the same went for Kagome.

Judging her intentions for a moment, the snake said, "Alright. Letssss have sssome food and dissscusss termsss." He turned toward a table with bowls holding things Kagome didn't want to imagine. "But don't forget," he warned, turning back, "I hold your life in my handsss, and it isss only by my gracccce that you are ssstill alive, essspecially you, Balinda."

The miko wanted to know what he was referring to but decided now was not the time. Instead, she was shoved violently to the table with the foods and sat down on the hard ground. She looked at the demon before her, worried about his powers. Kagome had sensed three shards within the creature when he popped out of the ground, and now she saw them clearly: one in his forehead and two in his body. She cleared her throat.

"So, she failed to tell me who you are…sir," Kagome added the last part to appease the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Kobura-kun, but you can call me Kei," he then started to eat a rat demon that had been housed in a bowl.

Kagome cringed at his display. _Oh Miroku, my love, come save me quickly!_

* * *

Hey that's the next part. I have absolutely no intention of stopping until I'm finished, no worries. I finish what I start, I just meant that the story isn't going to be as long as my other one so don't expect a 50,000 word tale to come out of this. The updating is my fault and I'm trying to get better at it, but school hurts (no excuse, I know). Review please. 

Rebecca Ashley


	6. Zetsubou :Despair:

The title was too long, so I shortened it for the posted chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (my therapist says I need to address my denial).

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Adomitansu ken Zetsubou (Admittance and Despair)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Last time…

Kagome looked at the demon before her, worried about his powers. Kagome had sensed three shards within the creature when he popped out of the ground, and now she saw them clearly: one in his forehead and two in his body. She cleared her throat.

"So, she failed to tell me who you are…sir," Kagome added the last part to appease the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Kobura-kun, but you can call me Kei," he then started to eat a rat demon that had been housed in a bowl.

Kagome cringed at his display. _Oh Miroku, my love, come save me quickly_

* * *

Miroku was indeed on his way to her rescue. He rapidly made his was through the greenery, terrified for Kagome's safety.

_I should have gone with her, not let her go off by herself_ he blamed. _She's so innocent and unprepared, I have to find her!_ Miroku gritted his teeth and pushed harder.

He stopped. _What was that?_ When he passed a bunch of bushes he felt the oozing of evil and power. Retracing his steps, he poked his lovesick head through, gasping at what he witnessed.

His poor Kagome's prone form was being moved by a snake demon, coiled tightly in his tail. He slithered to a cave's opening and hissed inside. A woman appeared from inside…

"Balinda!" the monk whispered fiercely, recognizing the woman – again, once she stepped from the shadows. His exclamation was caught by the snake and he turned sharply, searching for its owner. Miroku hid behind a tree, hoping he had not idled long enough for his body heat to remain visible.

Hearing nothing after a few seconds, he crouched low and peered through the bushy covering once more and caught sight of the three disappearing into the cave.

_Don't worry, my sweet_ he thought fiercely. _I'll rescue you!_ It never occurred to him how ridiculous his speech had become since he drank the water. Usually his lines were just that, lines. Now he meant every syllable.

In the meantime, Inuyasha had quietly made his way towards the man until he was directly behind him. He quickly covered the man's mouth before he could shout.

"Keep quiet or we'll be discovered! Then what would we do to help Kagome."

Miroku nodded and forced Inuyasha's hand away.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that? We have a common goal, remember." Inuyasha had to smirk at the words' double-meaning. "Kagome was just taken into that cave," the monk continued, pointing through the greenery, "And Balinda was in there."

That name caused Inuyasha to grimace further. He knew she drugged them but hadn't suspected she had something to do with Kagome's capture.

_I should have suspected._

Sango surveyed the entrance and commented, "First of all, that's not a cave but a snake youkai's hole," she said, throwing Miroku a look. "Second of all, judging by it is size a pretty big and powerful snake resides within."

"Well, the one I saw wasn't any bigger than a human," Miroku said. "Hey, where's Kaede?"

"She went back to the village with the shards, and no, no sign of the brat," Inuyasha answered. He was worried about Shippo, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"That means there has to be a few dozen guards just inside the entrance," Sango frowned at Miroku's comment. "How are we going to free Kagome?"

Feeling as if time was running out, Inuyasha muttered, "I'll think of something."

"That's it? That's the best the great hanyou can do," Miroku demanded. "Kagome is in there, surrounded by hostile snakes and probably about to see the king for whatever reason, and all you can say is 'I'll think of something?' Standing up, the man said, "I'm going in there and rescuing her now!"

Sango put a restraining hand on Miroku's arm as Inuyasha growled, "Like hell you are! You can't just wander into that _snake hole _and order them to give her back. You'll get Kagome and all of us killed!"

Pain flashed over Miroku's expressive face. He just wanted Kagome safe in his arms again. "You don't understand. I love her and-"

"The hell I don't," Inuyasha bitingly interrupted. "I've loved her for the past three years so sit down and shut up!"

xxxxx

"The way I ssssee it," Kei said, settling down on his 'throne' of skulls and skins, "you can give me the ssssshardsssss or I can take them from you."

That didn't sound pleasant to Kagome. She could just imagine him or one of his henchmen slithering through her clothes with their scales and darting tongues, searching for that which was not on her.

"Ah, you see," she began, forcing her hands not to wring together, "I cannot give you the shards, and you won't find them if you search us." Making Balinda a deeper part of the problem made Kagome feel better.

"Why? Did sssshe lie in ssssaying you carried a good clussssster of them?" the king asked, shooting Balinda a withering look.

"Of course I did not, your majesty," Balinda interjected, determined not to be killed by Kagome's incompetence and stupidity. "What she meant was that she did not have the shards on her. She has hidden them for safekeeping."

Kagome stared at the other girl. Had she completely lost her mind! Balinda's sharp look prodded her to nod dumbly.

Sighing with impatience, Kei asked, "And where are they?"

"That's the problem, great king," Balinda again answered, hoping she was lying her way to freedom, "The hit on her head has muddled her thoughts and she cannot recall where they are at the moment."

Kei stared at both of them in turn, sizing up the story's validity. Kagome's heart was pounding and she was sure the king could feel her body heat rising in her fear. If this didn't work, they were both dead.

"Very well," the snake conceded, "You sssshall be locked in the holding ccccell until you remember." He flicked his tongue and two guards glided up to the humans and began to lead them away.

"Sir, why must I be detained as well?" Balinda pouted, making herself as appealing as she could. "Couldn't I remain out here and keep you company why we wait?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No, my ssssweet," Kei chuckled, completely ignoring her amorous overtures, "You mussst help this girl remember where sssshe hasss sssstored those fragments, or you will be punissshed as I promisssed."

A frown marring her pretty face, Balinda slumped a bit.

"Oh, and if you don't recall before the morning meal," the king said, adjusting himself in his seat, "you two will _be_ the morning meal."

xxxxx

It would be dark soon, which spelt all sorts of bad for the rescuers. Snakes were nocturnal, so any attempt at freeing Kagome would have to wait until morning when snakes were not at their best.

No one was happy with this news, but Miroku practically had to be restrained from charging in there. He was convinced that they should attack at night since the snakes would be out hunting. He did not realize that only the hunting snakes would be out, the rest would be up and completely alert. A healthy dose of explaining (and threatening) finally convinced the obsessed man to keep to the plan. In the meantime, they had to find a place to hide out so the snakes would not detect them. Miroku and Inuyasha headed one direction and Sango another, attempting to beat the waning sun. It would have been better to split up three ways, but Sango and especially Inuyasha did not trust the monk to keep away from the hole.

It was all the hanyou had inside of him to keep from pummeling the monk beside him. He was of no help in looking for a hiding spot, instead worrying himself with Kagome and what they were doing to her and thinking about the plan and what could go wrong with it. Just as he was at the end of his rope, a lovely sight entered his vision: a huge hot spring surrounded by lush vegetation.

"Great! This is perfect," Inuyasha headed around the water, feeling for some sort of alcove hiding in the dense foliage.

"This is hardly the time for a bath, I think" Miroku snapped, rolling his eyes at his partner's distraction.

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha ground out, "This is a hot spring. Snakes don't like heat and should avoid this area. If we stay nearby, the snakes should miss us, _baka_."

Ignoring his sarcasm and logic, Miroku began pushing his staff through the wall of vines, helping look for a niche.

The half demon turned when a yelp came from his friend's direction, spinning in time to see the monk wildly falling through and disappearing into the flora. Snickering, he made his way over to that spot and clawed his upper body through, laughing outright at what he observed. Miroku was sprawled on the ground, covered head to toe in leaves and broken vines.

Scowling at the amused man, Miroku picked himself up and began removing the jungle from his clothing, skin, and hair.

"Well, I found a niche. So we can wait to rescue my sweet Kagome."

Inuyasha stopped laughing at that comment and glared slightly before sighing, giving up for the moment.

"I'll head out to get Sango. You stay here," he added sternly, making sure Miroku knew he meant business.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, alright."

"Keh." Still unsure, the hanyou set out to find Sango, picking up her scent quickly. He followed it all around the forest. She seemed disoriented, unsure, torn. The exterminator finally set on one path, but as he journeyed down it Inuyasha became worried. Coming to a clearing, he growled in despair and anger. Sango had apparently been fighting to help Kagome and not pursue Sesshoumaru. They were near his brother's territory, and, as he feared, she gave in to the potion and headed into the Western Lands. He stood at the border, gazing at the hills and distant forest.

_Should I follow her or go back? We need her, but I don't have the energy or the time to drag her back. Plus, I can't live the baka alone for long or else he'll go after Kagome. Kagome…_ He hadn't had time to really think about her and not her predicament for awhile. The half demon couldn't believe he admitted that he loved her in front of Sango and Miroku. Just blurted it out, not thinking about it. Hopefully, he could cover it up later by saying the two were hallucinating because of the drug. It didn't escape Inuyasha that the strange woman from his dream had spoken true: "Clouded judgment can bring revelation or ruin." So far, it had brought both. He realized (and admitted vocally) that he loved her, but the drug had begun to split the group apart. _I wish I could talk with her again._

He turned back to camp, hoping that he and Miroku could rescue Kagome without getting killed. The situation was infinitely complicated by the stupid love potion, making everything much more dangerous.

"I really will kill that woman when I see her…" Inuyasha muttered, coming up on their nighttime hiding place.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku queried when the hanyou entered without the exterminator.

"Stupid bada, she went off in search of my brother," Inuyasha said wearily, too tired to be upset or disappointed or anything anymore. "I swear, if you three don't shape up we're going to get killed." With that mutter, he turned over and showed every intention of falling asleep.

Miroku couldn't retort, probably because deep down he knew his friend was right. They were acting strange and brash, and if they didn't get it together someone was going to get hurt. Maybe precious Kagome, which was more than the monk could handle. He laid himself down as well and fell asleep quite fast, dreaming of Kagome's face when he rescued her.

xxxxx

_This time I'll reach him_ Sango though wildly, making her way to her love, led by the dying sun. _I'll show him how much I love him, how great this love is. He'll return my affections!_

She had been going mad in the forest by herself. She had no one to distract her, no one to keep her there. The girl gave into her longing and made her way rashly to the Western Lands, thoughts consumed by the drug. Unease scratched at the edges of her thoughts. Unease that she had left the men alone to rescue Kagome, and unease that she suddenly felt love for a demon. However, cresting a hill she saw Sesshoumaru's castle, and all ill thoughts melted away with her heart as she made her way to her lover.

xxxxx

Again, Inuyasha found himself in a dim forest. He saw a familiar pool.

"Oi, blue woman!" he called to the water, desperately wanting to talk to her. He knew she could answer his questions and give him some direction.

She rose out of the water again, piercing blue eyes looking kindly at the half demon.

"I told you all you had to do was ask for me and I'd answer," she smiled.

"Help me, please," Inuyasha whispered. He hated asking for help, but he desperately needed it now.

"Of course," was the gentle response. "Tsukiko will gladly help you."

* * *

Alright! Another one up and at 'em. I also re-uploaded the previous chapters to correct any misspellings or errors. Please review, and I'll try to have another chapter up in 1-2 weeks. I'm working on the next chapter in my other story "A Beginning" and my poem "Secret Observation," so I'm doing 1-2-3 and revolving my time.

I know we don't know much about Balinda and what she's up to, but that's the plan. I also know Shippo is MIA still. I haven't forgotten about them, just keeping with the plot.

Thanks for all the reviews, and a special thanks to Amygurl, whose short but encouraging review inspired me to get off my behind and update once more. Thanks to all my loyal readers!

Rebecca Ashley


End file.
